Twisted!
by Invisible-16
Summary: Karasuno is a terrorist gang well-known across the world for their horrendous games hosted online. While they looked like normal people, their name implies something else. Perhaps that was why crows are omnivores. They are both herbivorous and carnivorous. rated M for violence.
1. (Failed) Recruitment

**Title: Twisted!**

 **Summary: Karasuno is a terrorist gang well-known across the world for their horrendous games hosted online. While they looked like normal people, their name implies something else. Perhaps that was why crows are omnivores. They are both herbivorous and carnivorous.**

 **A/N: Yah. This is DARK! Karasuno minna-san XD. Everyone is paired with one another. AsaNoya, KageHina, DaiSuga, Tsukiyama… and the list goes on~!**

 **Warnings: This will become graphical and same with the rest of the chapters. It will also be AU! wherein they are in college. Please bear with me if you ever see anything that is off… that and slight OOCness (not so sure about that though…O**

 **Disclaimer: I only own this story—that and I'm guessing there is a reason why this is called a fanfiction.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **~o0o0o~**

 **Chapter 01**

 **(Failed) Recruitment**

 **~o0o0o~**

"KA-GE-YA-MAAA!" Hinata shouted at the top his lungs as he tackled the poor taller guy.

Kageyama fell down full force as he felt Hinata's weight push against him. He had his hands wrapped around Hinata's waist, probably to defend the little guy from the harsh ground. Kageyama groaned in pain then glared at the bouncy as fuck Hinata, "What are you trying to pull, dumbass?" He growled as he sat up, heaving along Hinata in the process.

Hinata looked back at Kageyama then grinned, "Daichi said it's our turn for the video!" He beamed, albeit darkly. He snaked his hands around Kageyama's neck then—

"Don't you dare start with me, you little fucker." Kageyama then said.

Hinata awkwardly chuckled as he threw away the needles well-hidden in his hands. He shrugged then just kissed Kageyama on the cheek, "You're so boring sometimes…"

Kageyama returned the kiss with a hot and passionate on, "You're just too energetic, that's it."

 **~o0o0o~**

"Cameras are all set up. What are those idiots doing?" Tsukishima said as he finished the final tuning of the video cameras. He removed his headphones as he glanced up the wall clock. Those two should be back with a decent excuse because if not… Tsukishima just sighed in dismay as he typed away.

Yamaguchi approached Tsukishima. He had a cup of mocha for Tsukishima, "I'm pretty sure they're in the middle of doing it."

Tsukishima grabbed the cup then uttered a word of gratitude. He had to do a double take at the design made by the cream though. It was a Rhinoceros Rex. Tsukishima chuckled then took a sip. He then looked back at the video output, "Dogs." He sarcastically commented.

Yamaguchi just giggled at the sarcastic remark, "Nice." He said.

Moments later, Daichi and Sugawara had appeared. Daichi looked stressed while Sugawara was doing his best to lighten Daichi's mood. His eyes manage to land on Tsukishima and Yamaguchi, "How's the progress?" He asked.

Tsukishima just turned to monitor to Sugawara's direction, "As you can see…"

Sugawara just nodded on his head in confirmation. He then turned to Daichi, "They haven't started…"

Daichi massaged his aching temples, "Yamaguchi, you go instead…" He said, sighing for the umpteenth time.

Yamaguchi instantly tensed then frantically waved his hands to decline the offer, "I can't! I don't have any materials ready!" He reasoned, much to Daichi's dismay.

"We need someone there for the next game…" Sugawara said in Daichi's place. He gave Daichi a sympathetic smile as he saw the negative aura surrounding the tanned man, "Perhaps I should go..?" He suggested.

Daichi brushed off the idea, "No." He said with a tone of finality. He scratched his head as he watched the empty video output.

" _Goddamn it, Hinata! Were late and it's all because of you!"_

" _How's that my fault! You're the one who asked for more!"_

" _Says the guy who kept moaning out my name!"_

" _GAH! SHUT UP!"_

The video then showed the bickering couple. Kageyama kept shouting blames to Hinata while Hinata was defending his own side of the story.

Tsukishima just looked at the monitor, mischief lingering in his features. This was something they always see but today is something different. Today is the day that he might get beautiful blackmail from that idiotic couple. Just as he was about to press 'enter', he suddenly felt a chill run down his spine. He slowly looked behind and saw a pissed-off Daichi. He slowly backed away from the monitor and let Daichi take over as he grabbed the microphone.

" _ **Kageyama. Hinata.**_ " Daichi darkly muttered.

Just hearing that was more than enough for the two to freeze on their tracks.

"Just do your job."

The voice mellowed but that didn't mean that they were off the hook. The idiotic duo just frantically nodded in comprehension of Daichi's words.

Daichi nodded back at Tsukishima who slowly went back to his place in front of the monitor. He leaned for the microphone then pressed the red button, "Whenever you're ready… _idiots_."

Sugawara just had to face palm at the action. Was that even necessary?

Kageyama just flicked up his middle finger in front of the camera while Hinata tried to act like a badass character—ultimately failing because he only looked like a grade-schooler who was trying to pick a fight.

While the two were getting ready, Tsukishima readied the equipments and applications for voice alteration. Yamaguchi later joined by his side and pointed out some of his opinions in regards with the voice editing.

Kageyama and Hinata both wore prison attire; striped black and white. Kageyama wore a mask similar to a fox mask. Hinata wore a mask similar to a deranged joker. The taller of the two grabbed a cart full of surgical materials.

Zooming out, they were in a white room. _An operating room of a dentist to be exact._ Hinata jumped around like a jolly elementary brat who was going to his first fieldtrip. He just jumped then stopped for a while as he headed for one of the closets. He climbed the counter then reached for something above the highest closet.

He revealed a chainsaw and an axe. Kageyama gave Hinata a thumbs up to which he returned with another thumbs up.

Kageyama looked at the camera then nodded, signaling the start of recording.

Hinata ran towards the camera then frantically waved in front of it, "GOOD MORING EVERYONE!" He said. Though in the video, his voice was already spiked up to different tones. Hinata backed away from the camera, now enabling a half-body shot, "It's 1:00 in the morning! How many are awake during this time?" He asked to no one in particular. He tilted his head, "One… two… Oh. More than two thousand are watching?!" He said in utter surprise. He finally ran to Kageyama's side, "We have a guest today! His name is King but don't ask why!"

Kageyama brushed off Hinata's words, "I already told you that my name is Pinpoint!" He shouted at the shorter guy. He huffed then took his turn on the camera, "Let's set that aside. Today we have a new game for everyone." He went to the door then retrieved an unconscious person.

Hinata mimicked the actions of a surprised person who wasn't really that surprised, "Who might be that person, Mr. Pinpoint?"

"You have to be patient if you want to know." He said as he positioned the unconscious person in the middle, "The new game is called: Don't FORGET!" He said in a monotonous voice. Hinata threw streamers to add some good sparks but failed because Kageyama failed to be energetic with his announcement of the game.

"Now for those people who cherish their lives, please do us a favor and sign out of the video stream!" Hinata kindly asked. He tilted his head slightly to the side after a few seconds, "Hmm… no one signed off."

"That's because they don't give a damn, dumbass."

"You hurt me."

Behind the scenes, Tsukishima was already ordering Yamaguchi go to his own online server to get a hold of every viewer's IP address.

"Now. For our previous viewers, we all know that you know our rules." Hinata started as he brandished the nearest deadly weapon. In this case, a chainsaw, "One…" Hinata showed one finger then ran infront of the camera to emphasize the number, "No one is to sign out once we officially start. TWO! No one is allowed to speak of this incident unless otherwise we tell you to do so. THREE! Respect the rules of the games that our dear guest, Mr. Pinpoint will explain!"

"Shut up you little fucker." Kageyama darkly muttered. He was in the middle of correctly positioning the person. He was damn heavy as hell. Kageyama let out a short string of curses as he finally got to position the person at the best angle, "And now for the rules…" He threw up streamers then lazily said, "Yaaay…" He went infront of the camera then angled it so that only the mask was in view, "Rule one. Now that I am stating the rules, no one is allowed to sign out for this is the official start otherwise you die. Rule two: 'Don't forget' requires everyone to answer. You will see that an answer box will pop right under your screens. If you answer wrong, you die. Rule three: If you ever identify the unconscious person, type it out and you will be given the option to sing out. If you type wrong, you die. Rule four: Everyone is required to remember everything for it will also reflect on the next episodes. Forget, and you die. Rule five: No one is allowed to get help. Don't forget. Lastly, last one standing gets a rare opportunity."

Kageyama repositioned the camera back in place then thwacked Hinata on his forehead, "Real mature!"

"No one cares, idiot."

Hinata wanted to stick out his tongue but the mask was stopping him from doing it. It was also stopping him from doing a glare which was totally unfair because those were the only weapons he had against Kageyama. He then headed beside the unconscious person. He took a brief peek then gasped, "How did you even catch him?!"

"Chloroform…" Kageyama dumbly answered as he wore surgical gloves, "Tell me, Shrimpy…" Kageyama started, "What do you think is the strongest part of our body?"

"I say it's the feet!" Hinata instantly answered.

Yamaguchi turned his head to Tsukishima and the others, "More than a half died from the question!" He said.

Tsukishima let out a whistle of amusement while Sugawara and Daichi looked at the screen like some proud parents of Hinata and Kageyama.

"Wrong." Kageyama said as he sliced off the unconscious man's skin then the muscles. He kept peeling it off until it exposed the man's bones, "Don't forget. The strongest part of our body is the mandible." He threw away the peeled off skin, staining the pure white floor white crimson red blood.

He didn't fail to notice the way Hinata's eyes followed the piece of skin thrown across. How more if he dove deeper into this man's body? How will Hinata react to the blood and fresh body parts?

Kageyama continued, "Don't forget that body part, alright?" He said as he started to slice off the skin along the nasal area, "Next question…" He said as he ripped off the nose. The viewers backstage had to cringe at the forceful tug. Kageyama looked at the severed skin of the nose then disposed of it, staining the white floor with more contrasting crimson blood, "The nose is affiliated with another special sense… and that is?"

Yamaguchi then announced, "Around fifty-plus died… and still counting."

Kageyama waited for Hinata to answer before moving on. He saw the distressed look on Hinata—even though it was well hidden by the joker mask. Kageyama added a hint, "That special sense is something in relation with the tongue."

"SENSE OF TASTE!" Hinata proudly answered.

"How did you figure that out?" Kageyama sarcastically commented.

Hinata just gave out a peace sign in proclamation of his correct answer. Hinata then took a turn as he grabbed the axe.

Kageyama caught sight of Hinata's action, "DON'T YOU DA—"

Hinata split the man into two. Blood spewed everywhere, staining the whole room with overflowing blood. The man, who died just now, had all his innards gush down just as gravity commanded. The intestines plopped on the ground, splashing blood in the process. Both of them were covered with the man's blood. Kageyama was scowling. Hinata just knew it. He dropped the axe in a heartbeat then slowly backed away.

Yamaguchi then announced, "Nearly half of our remaining viewers died at the graphical actions!" He shouted through the mic, "We can't recruit anyone if you scare them right of the bat!"

"MY BAD!" Hinata shouted.

"YOU SHOULD BE!" Kageyama grumpily said, kicking Hinata just behind his knees, "I had a hard time capturing this pig and you go destroying all my hard work with your goddamn axe!"

"I was supposed to cut off the FINGERS LIKE YOU TOLD ME TO!"

"WHEN THE HELL DID THE FINGERS BECOME THE STOMACH, YOU LITTLE FUCKER?!"

"I could've done a good job if you didn't interfere!"

Kageyama then pushed his forehead against Hinata's. Both men growled at each other.

Sugawara had to sigh in an exasperated manner. There's no telling about these two. One moment they're the best of friends the next, they try to eat each other's head.

"I was wondering…" Tsukishima started, taking off his headphones, "Who did the king capture..?"

Daichi's stress suddenly came back.

"Did I say something wrong?"

"No. That's not it…" Sugawara said in Daichi's stead. He looked around then sighed ever so dejectedly. He ran a hand across his silver head, "We were supposed to return him if someone manages to guess who he is… but I guess that won't be happening since Hinata killed him off…" He turned his head to the video.

The two were still fighting though.

Hinata accidentally flailed his hands a _little_ too much, tipping the upper body of the dead man. It fell like a lump of potatoes. Then it rolled across the room then revealed the face as it stopped exactly infront of the camera.

Yamaguchi and Tsukishima had to pause at the predicament.

Hinata just killed their dean.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **So I've had this plot in my head for a while so I gave it a go~ It's the start of my Christmas break already (almost, actually) Hahaha… hmmmm…**

 **So the first chapter revealed that Hinata-boke killed the dean. I'm guessing that this is still hard to grasp since I am seeing so many holes. This is COLLEGE! AU so there'll be so many liberties of the characters XD.**

 **Anyways… I'll explain things here then…**

 **The karasuno group is already a deadly terrorist group but no one knows their age and everything whatsoever. You can tell by the disguises and alterations. They recruit through the net. The rest will be explained in the next chapter and (hopefully) it can clarify most of the things there—especially the ones where Yamaguchi says the viewers die. I promise it will be explained!**

 **So…**

 **Review?**

 **Ciao~**


	2. One More Time

**Hahaha! XD SO! LOOK AT THAT!** **XD I UPDATED!** **XD College has been stressful. Really. I just got around to typing again since I wanted to escape reality for awhile~ Here's chapter 2~**

 **Warnings: The usual~**

 **EDITED: AMPLIFIED?! XD I CHANGED IT TO AMPUTATED**

 **Disclaimers: Yeah~ fanfictions~ you get the point XD**

 **~o0o0o~**

 **Chapter 02**

 **One More Time**

 **~o0o0o~**

…

…

"We have a lot to cover this time..." Sugawara tiredly said as he watched the bickering couple over the screen.

"Don't worry about that." Tsukishima said while typing. His eyes never left the screen as he continued to speak, "We've managed to crash the video before the dean got exposed…"

Yamaguchi then added to Tsukishima's words, "Though it will take some time to get a hold of every viewer's IP addresses to keep their mouths shut."

Sugawara nodded, slightly relieved that they'll be able to keep this one from leaking, although… "We should probably prioritize the identities of the people infront of their screens…"

"I agree with him. There's a chance that a cop managed to catch the link." Daichi added.

"That's unlikely." Tsukishima said, "Yamaguchi and I used the social media to send the link. There's no way a cop can get a hold of a link."

"That and we can track the users so they can keep quiet about this incident." Yamaguchi added. He tipped his monitor slightly to Daichi's direction and showed how the process goes. Yamaguchi typed away as he explained, "People these days like to use social medias, so we thought about tracking them down with the use of that." On cue, Yamaguchi chose a user account to show the point.

The account's user name was Yachi Hitoka.

"Yachi… Hitoka… where have I heard that name before…" Yamaguchi muttered. Shrugging, he continued to explain, "Anyways, after that, we filter out all of her datas through the satellite Tsukki managed to hack. Once we see no records, we send her the link. After that, she will be permanently under the computer's directory. All of her conversations and actions will be monitored starting from there…"

"If you guys are wondering… the link is installed with a malicious virus, so the users' computer firewalls significantly become weak and hackable. That's how we were able to get into their computers." Tsukishima also said.

"Best part is that the virus makes their computers self-destruct so they end up either with an injury, a broken computer, or dead." Yamaguchi added.

Daichi scratched his head at the complications of what those two said. It may sound so easy but the way he sees it, it was far from it. Sure they implanted it. Sure they designed it. Sure they hacked it. Sure it looked manageable. But no, the way they typed it was far from manageable. There were too many codes being inputted and it was just too much for his eyes. Man, was he so grateful that he had tech-y dudes in his team.

"I'm so glad we have you in our team." Daichi praised.

Tsukishima just looked at the side, not so sure how to react to that kind of praise, meanwhile Yamaguchi just beamed and gave his word of thanks.

Sugawara then headed to the mic, "Kageyama, Hinata, since the two of you are in there, clean up your mess then head back to the dorm."

On cue Kageyama and Hinata stopped to complain since there was just the two of them and the mess was quite a lot.

Tsukishima then took the mic, "Better get to it or else you'll make dad angry."

That statement was more than enough to make the two to move their asses.

Sugawara sighed again then scratched his nape, "Now… how will we cover the dean's death..?"

"We can always give it to Hinata…" Tsukishima received questioning gazes. He shrugged, "I'm just saying… He's into cannibalism after all…"

"There's that option but I meant a cover-up story about his death." Sugawara countered. He looked at the remaining occupants in hopes of having someone give an idea. He scratched his head in dismay at the empty-handedness. He looked at Daichi who was just as stressed as him.

"How about we ask those two…" Daichi suggested, pointing at the screen.

Sugawara headed for the mic again, "Hey, you guys…" He waited for the two to stop and look at the camera, "Do you know someone who can give a good cover-up story for us?"

" _We can ask Kenma!"_ Hinata shouted, _"He's a game-programmer and scriptwriter! I bet he can give a decent story!"_

Kageyama thwacked Hinata again, " _Dumbass! Don't forget he's going out with a police officer!"_

Hinata kicked back Kageyama, _"He can let that slide!"_

Then it was Tsukishima's turn to clarify, "You got it wrong, idiots. Kuroo is part of the yakuza. He's just pretending to be a police officer for looks."

Hinata jumped in joy, _"KENMA IT IS! PLUS I GET TO HAVE FREE DINNER!"_

…

…

 **LATER THAT NIGHT**

"Sorry to make you do our work…" Daichi wearily said.

"Nah~ I don't mind. It's not every day you get to talk to the head of a terrorist gang." Kuroo answered back. He offered a cigarette to Daichi who agreed to take one and smoked together. He looked at Kenma and Hinata who were merrily talking even though they practically see each other every day, "I still can't believe that the shrimpy over is a cannibal."

"And I still can't believe the Kenma is the head of the Nekoma Clan…" Daichi countered as he blew off the smoke. He sighed and tiredly chuckled, "It seems like we both have so many on our hands…"

"You guys need to be careful though." Kuroo started, "Reports about exploding computers have been noted and they are raising their suspicions about it. While they have no idea about the cause, the rise of similar cases is making them move. Kenma's power over the government is limited. We can't help you once your mayhems get lose."

"We'll find a way once it happens…" Daichi answered back. He looked up at the moonless sky, "The world is too boring for us… that's how it is…"

Kuroo stretched out his limbs and let out a content groan, "Well. Can't argue with that... There are too much things in life other than keeping it down and silent." He chuckled, "Adventure is a man's romance… right?"

Daichi threw away the cigarette butt, "Right."

 **NEXT DAY**

"KA-GE-YA-MAAAA!" Hinata shouted as he head butted the said person.

Kageyama managed to dodge the little fucker then grabbed Hinata by the hand, "I fucking swear, dumbass. It's morning and don't mess my current mood even more."

Hinata just stuck out his tongue then massaged his poor hand.

"Daichi-san said that our first show will be null so the next one would be the actual first." Hinata started. He looked up to see Kageyama's response.

"That's a given since a certain someone just had to ruin everything." Kageyama commented back, "Dammit. All of my hard work went down the drain."

"Well I'm so sorry about that." Hinata said, his tone was nowhere sorry, "Alright then… as my apology, I'll find a new guinea pig." Hinata gave Kageyama a V-sign as they walked.

Kageyama just rolled his eyes but agreed nonetheless. Then he suddenly stopped on his tracks.

"Kageyama?"

"Shh." Kageyama dragged Hinata to a corner then covered his mouth to prevent him from blowing their cover. He peeked over his shoulder to confirm his suspicions, "Someone is investigating about the exploding computers."

Hinata pried off Kageyama's hands over his mouth, "Apparently one of the students used the school computer to check out the video."

"Is that even possible? The live stream was more or less in the dead of the night. No students are allowed inside the campus during closed hours." Kageyama answered back. He looked at Hinata then nodded in synch.

Hinata started to walk again, pretending to be some innocent person, while Kageyama tagged behind him looking like he was coming for murder or something.

Hinata looked at the exploded computer then looked in wonder, "OOOOhhhh! Look at that! Hey mister, what happened to that computer?" He pointed at the said computer.

The investigator looked ticked, "Listen kid, this place is not for little children. Now would you please get out of my way?"

"No way!" Hinata shouted back, "I may not look like it but I'm a college student and that computer over there was supposed to be my seat!"

Kageyama mentally slapped himself in the face. SURE get yourself in with the suspect's list. REAL smart, dumbass.

The investigator looked interested, "That computer was supposed to be your place?"

Hinata nodded then finally understood the circumstances of his words. _I'm dead._

"Would you like to come with me for some questions?" He asked.

Hinata looked at Kageyama as though to get his permission. After he nodded, Hinata gladly went with the investigator while his face was looking like an enlightened Buddha. " _Kageyama-kun, I regret my actions. Remember me in your prayers…"_ Is what Hinata's face seemed to say.

" _I'll keep that in mind."_ Is what Kageyama-kun's face seemed to say as he nodded his head in compliance.

Kageyama just watched Hinata's back grow smaller as he got dragged into another room. Shrugging, Kageyama continued to walk to his lecture room.

His walk was unusually quiet. Perhaps _too_ quiet. His heightened sense grew too aware of his environment. The way the hallway was absurdly empty and the way that no sounds were emerging out of the lecture rooms were weird. Kageyama decided to take a little peek over to one of the lecture rooms.

No one was there.

" _That's weird… Usually there's a physics class going on in here."_ He mentally said. _"Did someone announced no classes today and we weren't informed..? Although there is a chance that they just moved rooms but still…"_ He continued to snoop around and found the same results.

No one was inside the lecture rooms.

This was too weird. Kageyama got out his phone then dialed for their leader.

 _Beep… beep… beep… toot… "Hello? What made you call?"_

"It's nothing out of the ordinary Daichi-san but are there any people in your place..? I mean in lecture rooms and such..?" Kageyama said, minding his volume since there might be a chance that someone is listening.

" _I'm glad you asked. Apparently… since the Dean's death was announced, the school declared no classes today. We just found out. So, if you ever got inside, don't talk to anyone in there. The incidents about exploding computers have spread in the news and the university's portal said something about a computer exploding in one of the computer labs. They sent an investigator there. Suga also mentioned about seeing him with body guards… they will suspect you if you are snooping around…"_

Kageyama just nodded at the instructions even though the actual person was at the other end of the line, "Bad news for you then… I'm sorry. Hinata practically volunteered himself to be interrogated."

" _He WHAT?!"_

Kageyama had to retract his phone a few centimeters away to adjust to the volume. Continuing, "We found the exploded computer and Hinata got curious to the point that the investigator thought he was a suspect."

He heard Daichi sigh, _"In any case, just go home for today once the investigator safely releases Hinata and ready your show. Make it good this time."_

"Yessir!"

Kageyama then ended the call then let out a sigh of relief. He was glad that it wasn't paranoia getting the best of him. He decided to wait for the little dumbass with his interrogation by the bench outside. He got out a notebook and thought of plans about the next broadcast. Kageyama was engaged in planning that he failed to realize men circling him.

"I think… this should be done last…" He muttered to himself. He unconsciously started to bite off the end of the pencil, "Then again… I could put this in the middle of the session…"

"What are you writing?"

Kageyama put down his pencil and notebook and glance over to whoever was talking, "Oh." _Shit._ Of course the curse was left unsaid. Kageyama closed the notebook then stared back at the guard, "This is… uhh… a report… I'm supposed to report today but I just found out that there are no classes today…" It was half of the truth but it was better than an unreliable complete lie anyway.

He looked at the guard who looked suspicious at him. He saw how those eyes rolled to Kageyama's bag. These were one of those times where he regrets not closing his bag.

"Is that a surgical kit?" He asked.

Kageyama closed his bag, answering a yes in the process. Yep. He can definitely feel this guy growing suspicious on him. He had to think fast if he wants to clear his name, "We're dissecting a cat… I need them."

"I see…"

"I'm aspiring to be a surgeon someday…" Kageyama added.

"Really now? Well that's a great aspiration especially because it can save a lot of lives." The guard answered back.

 _Goddammit. How do I shut this old fart up?_ Kageyama mentally cursed. He looked around in hopes of seeing Hinata done with that fucking interrogation. Laughing back, "My friends said I can't make it, but I'm proving them wrong." He said.

The guard looked impressed, "Son, I like your way of thinking." He said, "I used to say the same things to myself. Look at me now! A guard with a high sense of justice!"

 _Well fuck. This guy couldn't take a hint._ Kageyama stood up and started to go back in, "I'm going to look for my friend. He's gone for too long."

"Oh! Is that so? Well, I'll accompany you in finding your friend!" The guard exclaimed.

 _ **FUUUUCK**_ **!** Kageyama just stayed calm on the outside despite the hot lava temper that he has clamped inside, "Well _thank you!_ " _Dammit old man!_ _ **Dammit!**_

Then they started to walk back inside the school.

As far as memory can serve, he was certain that the fifth door by the hallway was the proclaimed interrogation room. He brisk walked to that room and opened it with a bang, "WHAT'S TAKING YOU SO LONG, DUMBASS?!"

 _ **Crimson red**_

It wasn't even a split second that Kageyama reacted to knock out cold the old man accompanying him. In a swift motion the old man joined the red pool scattering on the floor.

Kageyama sighed, "How did it turn out this way, Hinata?" He asked as he started wiping off the blood on Hinata's face.

"Not my fault… Hnnngg…" Hinata paused for a moment while Kageyama proceeded to wiping the blood off of his mouth, "He was digging too deep…"

"Then you should be aware that killing him would take our school right up to primary suspect." Kageyama reprimanded, "Instead of eating the investigator, you should've just made him our guinea pig for the night…"

"Oh. You're right..!" Hinata said in mild surprise, "If I did that, then I could've had another free dinner..!"

"Well… we're lucky that I managed to knock out the old man before he got to witness this…" Kageyama said as he kept in his pocket the bloodied handkerchief, "We'll use the old fart instead."

"Eeh?" Hinata whined, "But Old man meat is too chewy and yucky..! I can't eat that!"

"Then eat hamburgers or something. It's still meat." Kageyama answered back, "It's not as though you're a ghoul or anything. You're insulting them with your pickiness. What would Gourmet say if he heard that coming from your mouth? Besides, you ate your dinner already."

Hinata just stuck his tongue out, "Kill joy."

"I know you love me."

"Hmph!"

 **NIGHT**

"Kageyama, Hinata, are everything ready?" Sugawara said.

Hinata and Kageyama saluted, indicating that they were ready.

Sugawara nodded, "Good. Now make sure that things go smoothly this time. We wouldn't want cops finding out about this incident, so keep the damages at a minimum for now."

The two of the nodded.

Their outfits for the broadcast were the typical suit and tie as though they were going to a special occasion. The only difference between them was the inner shirts. Hinata had orange while Kageyama had midnight blue. Hinata still chose to wear the joker mask and Kageyama did the same, choosing a fox mask.

"All right you two, make sure to steer away the confusion especially since someone made a bloodbath in the school." Daichi said.

On cue, Hinata casted his eyes away—obviously guilty.

"Come to think of it… Nishinoya and Asahi are still not back…" Sugawara commented.

"They'll show up sooner or later." Daichi replied, "They are probably on a killing spree so let them be."

"We have five minutes left before the live broadcast. Kageyama-kun and Hinata should probably go to the room…" Yamaguchi said.

Kageyama and Hinata then went to the designated room.

"Speaking of which… what do they plan on doing today?" Tsukishima asked.

All of them just shrugged.

…

…

Yamaguchi talked to them through the mic, "So guys. Recruitment starts today and from the failed incident last time, fifty people managed to stay logged in until we decided to crash the video. You need to mention them one by one specifically so that they can understand the position they're in." He typed in the list of people and the satellite video of whatever they were doing. He sent the data over to the room for them to mention.

"Ahh… You don't need to mention the names just mention what they're doing okay?" Sugawara said.

The two nodded again.

"All right. Broadcast starts in 5… 4… 3… 2… 1…"

…

"Good nightmorning!" Hinata started, "This is the NightMorning show brought to you by Mr. Pinpoint and Shrimpy—man that hurts." Hinata awkwardly coughed into his fist then continued with his stuff, "Let's see how many viewers… OH! Would you look at that! Our views spiked from 2k plus to more than 4K! This is really awesome!"

Kageyama then appeared from behind, "You there! The one who's listening to heavy metal while watching this! Learn to respect and put away those goddamn earphones of yours and listen to us!"

"Ohh! You're right! She's very rude! Not listening and everything! No wonder she got to stay with us for so long! This is your fifth time watching us, right?" Hinata said, "In any case, we will be mentioning people who have been loyal to us when watching this live broadcast of ours!"

Blah, blah, blah, Hinata and Kageyama continued to mention those people who were watching them from in front of the screen.

"Now that we have mentioned the loyal ones, let us proceed to the actual part of the show!" Hinata shouted in joy.

"We have a special guest today!" Kageyama uncharacteristically shouted, clapping his hand in the process.

The guest more or less trudged his way to them. He was limp and his other eye was taken away. He couldn't speak most like due to the excessive screams and shout from his previous encounter with them.

"This is our friend, John!" Hinata started, "We met him somewhere along the way—you get the point!"

"In any case, please seat down, John!" Kageyama said, dragging 'John' to the couch, "This our very special adhesive couch! You can sit but you can never stand up again!"

"WOOOWW! That is awesome! But what can you do if you want to get out of that seat?" Hinata asked.

"Easy. You go out of your pants!" Kageyama replied, "It is very economical because you only need one pair of pants for this seat!"

"What can you say about it, John?" Hinata bubbly asked.

John just frantically shook his head. Hinata took this as a joke and grabbed a baseball bat, "Oh, John. You are one funny guy!" He said as he heavily landed a blow on John's thigh. Said person wheezed out in pain. Hinata then let the end of the baseball bat be placed on the crotch, "Seriously! You are very interesting!" He commented while grinding it with sheer pressure against John's crotch.

"Did I hear something crack?" Kageyama said.

"Why yes! YES YOU DID!"

"What cracked?"

"EGGS!"

"What do we do with eggs?"

"FRY THEM!" Hinata shouted.

"Let me tell you, I have the perfect stove and pan for the job!" Kageyama disappeared for a moment then came back with a stove, pan, and knife—a big ass knife. He brandished the knife at the camera, "Ladies and dorks, this is a freshly made knife! It can cut smoothly against anything and when I say anything it is ANYTHING!" Kageyama shouted. He ordered the camera to come closer, "Now, I will show you people how to get the eggs and how to cook them."

He snapped his head towards the wheezing John then brandished the knife. John wanted to get out but he was stuck and under intense pain. Kageyama went near John, "Don't worry friend. It will be over before you know it."

Hinata removed the baseball bat then proceeded to preparing the things for Kageyama.

Kageyama on the other hand forcefully removed the pants of the man along with the underpants. Yep. John's dick was no more. In a swift motion, Kageyama stabbed the man's penis. He sliced it into half while still attached to the body then removed it slowly and painfully. John's muffled and disoriented cry and plea for help resonated in the room. It was nothing more than just music to their ears.

Kageyama was smiling so dangerously at the sight of someone's pain. After that, he removed the whole penis by starting with cutting it out from the top down to the scrotum. He saw that John was on the verge of passing out and that was no good. He threw the amputated dick to Hinata's direction then grabbed John by the cheeks, "Listen. It won't be fun if you pass out now so I want you to start counting down." Kageyama drew lines on John's face while retaining dangerous eye contact, "Count down one thousand minus seven. Start."

"993…" And so John counted down by sevens.

Kageyama then went back to facing the camera, "And now we have eggs—HEY DON'T EAT IT SHRIMPY!"

Hinata then released the amputated dicks in his hands, "I wasn't going to eat them."

Kageyama rolled his eyes under the mask, "But we can't crack the human eggs! What do we do?!"

Hinata jumped infront of the camera, "We get a CRACKER!"

Kageyama then shouted back, "Correct! Now we present to you how to crack the eggs thoroughly!"

Hinata grabbed the amputated dicks then placed them in John's mouth, "As I recall, the mouth has something powerful called the jaws!"

John was bawling and crying out of pain and torture, "Stop this… please…" He weakly muttered.

"We can't hear anything!" Kageyama shouted as he repositioned the eggs, "Get it, shrimpy!"

Hinata readied his bat then…

 **SMASH!**

The eggs cracked along with John's head. Blood dribbled down John's mouth. His other eye got gouged out. Some of his spinal bones became prominent as it showed out of the skin. Hinata scratched his head, "WHOOPS! TOO STRONG!"

"WHOOPS MY ASS! GODDAMMIT YOU RUINED OUR SCHEME AGAIN!"

 **~TO BE CONTINUED~**

 **So! How was it? XD I don't know… I USED A VERY OBVIOUS REFERENCE THERE XD**

 **P.S. I STILL CAN'T GET OVER THE FACT THAT GRAVITY FALLS IS OVER**

 **-Review?**

 **-Byiee~**


End file.
